Match Point
by emerald eyes 1987
Summary: He is the world champion.She is the daughter of his sponsor.Edward Masen has to teach Bella Swan, but who will teach who in the end?If you think that tennis is a boring game you are wrong.White Polo shorts, skirts and a lot, lot of sweat...In twcs also


_**Tennis: A sport usually played between two players (singles) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Each player uses a racket that is strung to strike a hollow rubber ball covered with felt past a net into the opponent's court.**_

Fuck! I hate this cockteaser.

She was standing on the other side of the field. Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charlie Swan, one of the wealthiest men in the UK. In this precise moment we were in his court. Yeah, his court.

Since his lovely daughter demanded one for her preparation. She was determined to participate in the national games. And win. That was why I was here now. To train her, prepare her.

And there was nothing I could do to avoid it. Damn it! Why did her father have to own the company that sponsored me? I had to accept his request. Public relations suck!

I was the fucking worldwide tennis champion. And what I was doing now? I was with a teenage brat and wanted to spank her, badly. Because Bella Swan, everyone called her Bella, was a pain in the neck. She showed no respect to me. Her instructor.

"That's all you got Eddie?" Not again with this stupid nickname. I hate people calling me Eddie. The last person who called me Eddie went to the hospital with a broken nose.

"No, Miss Swan" My psychologist said that I had problems with my temper. That's news Einstein! Why did he think I chose the career of a tennist?

I could transform my negative energy into something different with the game. When I run and I hit the ball a part of the constant anger disappears. The game is a form of a therapy for me. After a game I am drenched in sweat, but completely calm.

Well… with the exception of the past week.

It was summer. The games of the season had just finished and instead of having a break like every person and relax a bit, I was preparing a 16 year old for a tennis career. She may run fast and hit the ball with strength but she lacked technique.

I took the ball and tested its flexibility by hitting it on the ground. It bounced vertically. Good. I gave her a node that I was about to begin. I threw the ball in the air and hit it with my racket.

I had estimated in my mind the strength with which I would hit it and its course. The ball passed her by just a few centimeters, almost touching her. The ball hit the ground a little before the end of the line and with the next bounce it went out of the court.

Our little girl just missed it. It was time for payback. If she wanted to learn I would teach her. The hard way.

She stood in the same place for a few moments. She couldn't understand how the ball passed by her so quickly without noticing it. She lifted a little her white hat and looked at me.

I looked back.

"I believe that I service once again, Miss Swan"

I took another ball and checked its flexibility. When it came back to my hand I threw it in the air and hit it without warning her. This time she managed to hit it back but then she missed it.

One point for me.

I began throwing her the ball numerous times. Now she was running in full speed. Her short white skirt seemed to go up too much. She didn't miss all my strikes but she couldn't throw them back properly.

It wasn't difficult for me to do so. Surely I had to run but not so much as she did. After half an hour she was drenched in sweat. I could see spots of sweat on her Polo blouse. I was certain that my clothes were in the same stage. But her respiration was rather quick.

"Stop it! I can't take it any more", she yelled. I smirked and approached her.

"Miss Swan. I was easy on you the last few days because you are an amateur. Today I showed you how a professional plays. In thirty minutes I got two games and if we had continued; the complete set. Now bend", she gave me a shocked look. What did she think I meant? "Bend. I have to show you the right position", she did but not enough.

How stupid this girl could be? I came from behind and pushed her back till she was in the right position.

"Show me how you use your racket", she moved the Prince racket worse than she did in the game. How could she do that when she was positioned properly?

"Not this way". I put my right hand on the one she was holding the racket with and moved it.

"You see Miss Swan? This is the right way. Try it", she began repeating the revere with my hand on hers so I could correct any mistake that she made.

"Nice. Now pretend that the ball comes to you and you have to hit it. Make the move with the appropriate strength", I talked to her in a sooth tone. Maybe that was necessary for her.

Her breath hitched and she turned making a fucking drive and colliding with my groin. What the hell?

"I'm sorry Ed…" I gapped her. Oh, no. She wouldn't call me again Eddie. Enough is enough. I dragged her to the net. She tried to turn to my side but I didn't let her.

"Ed…"

"Shut up."I tried to be patient and civil. What an instructor is supposed to be. But no… You pulled the strings too much". I threw her hat and pulled her hair that cascaded free.

"I think I know what the problem is with you, Isabella. You show no respect to others. You are daddy's little princess and you think that gives you the right to be rude and mock me"

"I wasn't mocking…"

"Silence! I'm certain that no one has ever laid a finger on you. You have never paid for your actions. Some punishment is in order"

"Punishment? What did I do? Ah!" my hand on its own volition hit her ass.

"What did I say about silence? You will not open your little mouth unless I say otherwise. Now bend and grasp the net tightly", she gave me a shocked look.

"I won't say it again. Bend!", she did it without saying a word. She was trembling.

Good.

She should fear me.

"Count Isabella. With every hit you shall thank me", she didn't say anything. I looked at the Prince racket in my hands. It was the appropriate tool for my punishment.

Her upper body was now horizontal and her ass was up in the air. Her mini skirt was reaching just the end of her ass and I could see that she was wearing white panties.

Her panties made me even angrier. She had no right to wear white. White was for innocent. Good girls. And she was not. I striked. Hitting her on her right cheek.

"One… Thank you… Ed…", I striked her left cheek.

"Sir. You have no right to call me by my first name. Sir or Mr. Masen. That's the way you will address me from now on. Continue", I hit again.

"Two. Thank you, sir", she cried. I continued. I channeled all my anger into her. I would have lost count, had it not been her saying the number each time.

"Twenty. Thank you , sir". She sniffed. Surely, she was crying now. Maybe that was enough. I dropped the racket on the green grass and I came by her side.

I pushed the skirt up and I pulled her panties down to check if there was some damage. She was red and I could see the marks from the racket on her ass but I didn't believe that it would bruise. I continued pulling down the panties till her ankles.

"Pull them out", I ordered her. I sensed her hesitation but she did as I asked. I was about to throw them away when I saw a drenched spot. She had been wet.

"What is that?", I asked her pushing the panties on her face. "You got off by the spanking, Isabella?", she looked them and I saw her blushing.

"No…, I… I…", she didn't look into my eyes and that frustrated me more.

"No, what? Why are you stuttering, Isabella. Speak up. You have done it all the other times. Why not now? I don't think that sluts have problems with expressing their thoughts", tears were running on her cheeks. She took her hands from the net and she faced me. Her lower lip was trembling.

I crossed my arms waiting for her answer. She looked into my eyes and she ran. She literally sprinted back to her house as a pro. I was left with her panties in my fist.

A few days later, Charlie called me to inform me that Bella decided to visit her mother who lived permanently in the US. He thanked me for the time I spent with his daughter and promised to call me when his little princess returned and had free time for training.

Winter came and I received no call. Maybe the little princess had learnt her lesson and wouldn't bother me again.

But you kept her panties, the inner voice reminded me. In four weeks the games would begin. What will she do? I wondered. If she is still interested in a tennis career, she has to begin her preparation now. Tonight was the annual party of Swan Company and if I wanted to find out something, I would go. I checked my tuxedo in the mirror.

Thank god I decided to forego formalities and I left the first buttons open. Charlie had decided to raise the heat to the maximum this evening.

"Edward, what a pleasure to see you. It's been a long time"

"Yes, Charlie. How are you?"

"Great. Have you seen my little girl? I could swear she has really flourished", I checked where he was looking.

There she was standing. Bella Swan. Dressed in a white strapless dress chatting with a young man with blond hair. Her hair was up and small curls were falling giving her a sweet and innocent look.

Her eyes lifted and she saw us. Even from the distance I could see her cheeks blushing. She said something to the man, touched his arm and approached us.

"How is my little baby?", Charlie asked embracing her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, daddy. Good evening, Mr. Masen", she didn't look at me.

"Miss Swan", I acknowledged her.

"Why such formalities? Bella sweetheart, why don't you call him Edward? He is only four years older than you. And Edward I think you can call Bella by her first name", I waited for some reaction from her but her eyes were transfixed on the floor.

"I think it is better this way", she whispered.

"That's ridiculous. Edward do you really believe that this thing with the names will influence your training?", Oh… I would have to continue with her.

Is that so bad? The little voice asked.

"So, what have you two arranged?", what was he talking about? We hadn't arranged anything.

"Dad, Mr. Masen has his own tennis matches soon. He can't worry about me also"

"What? Come on Belly Boo. I am his sponsor so that he can have more free time. I'm sure he can dedicate some of his free time to you. Right Edward?", he gave me a look. Something between a plea and a command.

"Yes, Charlie"

"Great. So, weekends and I don't know Wednesdays will be good I believe", Charlie proposed.

"It will be fine", Bella wasn't looking at us.

"Great! I'm looking forward to seeing the preparation of my little champion. Why don't you go to my office to arrange your program without interruptions?" Great! My time alone with her. She gave me a quick glance and asked to follow her.

Oh, no little girl I won't follow. I hooked my arm through hers and she gave me a surprised look. I wouldn't let her have any control.

"Bella!", it was the blond guy I saw her with earlier.

"Hey, Mike"

"Don't forget that you own me a dance. I want to check how flexible you have become", and he winked. He winked at her! My hold on her became tighter.

"Unfortunately, now is not the time. Mr. …"

"Newton"

"I have to discuss with Miss Swan her program for her tennis preparation"

"You're taking her. Awesome", he hugged her. "That's great news Bella. I know how much you want this", I wouldn't be so sure about that blondie.

"Ok. Then I'll call you when I return home to talk more", call her in the middle of the night? I saw him giving her a small peck on the lips and he left. I heard a small moan from Bella. I noticed that my fingers had dug in her flesh.

"Come", and I lead her to her father's office. I pushed her inside and I locked the door. I began approaching her slowly like a predator. Her back was on the wall.

"Mr. Masen, I will talk with my dad to cancel the training. You are not obliged…", I put my hand on her mouth.

"Shut up! You have done enough!", my other hand lightly traced the negligee of her dress.

"Every time I see you, you mess up my life", my fingers were now brushing her breast. Even through the tight material I could feel her nipples.

"What's that Isabella? Your nipples are hard. You like me humiliating you?", she shook her head frantically.

"I don't think so Isabella. I think you want it", my hand reached the hem of her dress after trailing on her hip.

"Maybe, I shall mess up you as you mess with me", and I cupped her sex. I heard a small cry. I saw the panic in her eyes as I fingered the material.

Mmm, lace.

Stop! My inner voice pleaded.

I don't want to, I answered and I tore her underwear.

It was white again! I saw red and I stuck a finger inside her. She was too tight. Maybe because she wasn't wet enough. I began to circle her clit with my thump. She involuntary moaned. I loved the sound. I licked her neck.

Fuck!

Her taste was marvelous. I could swear that in her salty skin I tasted freesias and strawberries. Her eyes were hazy as I pumped my finger inside her. She was slick now so I added a second finger and she rolled her eyes. I bit her neck. Someone would call it a love bite. Yeah, right love…

In the meanwhile, her lower body was trying to find a rhythm with the fingers inside her pussy. So eager. She was close. My little l…

As I understood what I was going to think I stopped. Her eyes opened, still hazy from our action. Her chocolate orbs looked at me questioningly with innocence. I gave her a hard look and withdrew my fingers. She whimpered from the loss. Her legs were shaking so much that she almost fell when I let her from my grasp.

"I think you got your lesson. Leave!", I hissed. I saw a million emotions running on her face at that moment. Shock, hurt, anger, humiliation.

She ran to the door. With frantic movements she unlocked it and ran. Ran once again away off me.

I walked slowly to the door and locked it. I returned to the desk of the office and picked up the destroyed underwear. I sniffed it. It smelled like her. I gave a look to my other hand, at two wet fingers.

I licked one of them and groaned with pleasure. I needed a release now. I sat on the leather armchair and freed my cock. I spread her wetness on it and I began to pump my erection as fast as I could.

My cries of pleasure were silenced by her underwear that I kept all the time under my nose. I finished a few minutes later with her chocolate eyes in my mind, full of an innocence that I was certain didn't exist.

Months passed after that night. Her preparation had gone smoothly. She won easily most of the games. What really surprised me was her determination in all her games.

I could swear that the racket had become a way of expressing her fiery feelings. What kind of feelings, I wasn't sure. Anger, hate, frustration?

I only spoke with her during her training and only for tennis. Her white polo blouse and skirt were too much for me. How could a color do that to me? I didn't risk approaching her. No more than 2 meters. I was afraid of what would happen if I touched her. I had enough sleepless nights waking up in cold sweat.

Is touching her so bad? The inner voice asked.

I never answered the question.

Finally. My last game for the season. My opponent was James Cameron. I beat him with some effort in all the games and won the set in the end. Later in the evening were also the final games for the female tournament.

It would be Bella against Tanya Denali. Mmm, hot chick. A strawberry blond with nice curves.

Bella has a slender body.

Damn it! I hate my inner voice.

With the cup in my hands, I began to walk to the locker rooms. Tanya winked at me. I motioned with my head for her to follow me. She took the message immediately. Smart girl.

After I left the cup on a table I took off my t shirt.

"Mmm, Edward. You started without me?"

"No, Tanya. As you can see my cock is still inside my shorts", she almost ran to me. With eyes full of lust she freed my poor guy from its confines and she kneeled before me.

She lost no moment. She took me inside her mouth and began to work her magic. Licking me like a lollypop, sucking me like a vacuum cleaner. One thing was certain. Tanya had a talented mouth, but I couldn't come.

Sure, everything she did was great but something was missing. I plunged my fingers in her hair.

Wrong color, the inner voice said.

Tanya looked at me with her blue eyes.

It should have been brown, the voice continued.

"Fuck!", I murmured. I lifted my head and at the entrance of the locker room I saw Bella staring us, with eyes full of horror, and hurt?

It should have been her, the voice concluded. I opened my mouth to say something but once again I wasn't fast enough.

Once again she ran. She ran away from me.

"Tanya, stop!", she freed my cock from her mouth.

"What? Is there something wrong Edward?"

"We've been seen"

"By who?"

"The Swan girl"

"Oh, the little prude? That's not a problem. Maybe she managed to learn a thing or two"

"You know that I trained her for this tournament"

"So what? We are both adults. I don't think there is any problem", I buttoned my shorts. I was no longer in the mood.

"Maybe we should not continue"

"Don't worry Edward. She won't say anything. She will be so shaken from what she witnessed that the game will finish in five minutes".

I wasn't so sure for that.

One hour later, after a good shower I went to the court. Everyone was ready for the last game. Tanya entered the court followed by a huge applause from her fans. And then she entered. Her pace was full of determination and tension. The atmosphere was electrified.

Tanya hit the ball that Bella sent her but the revere of Bella made the ball hit Tanya before she could even manage to hit it back. Yes, the ball went out of the court but since it touched Tanya it was surely one point for Bella.

15 – 0

The game continued.

30 – 0

40 – 0

And first game went to Bella.

She was pissed…

The game ended with Bella making a smash and the ball hitting Tanya's court just a few centimeters from the net. She won smoothly and what did she do as the winner? She threw her Prince racket and ran to the locker rooms. That's where I found Charlie banging at the locked door.

"Bella. Belly Boo. Open the door sweetie. You won. Wasn't that what you wanted?", no answer from her.

"Please talk to her Edward. I don't know what's wrong with her", he asked with pleading eyes.

"Isabella, open the door", my tone was calm but firm. I heard I muffled cry and the click from the lock. I opened quickly the door and I found a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot.

I closed the door and I turned to her. I crossed my arms and waited for her reaction. Once again I could not see her eyes but her trembling was obvious.

"You like whores", she licked her dry lips to continue. My hands were in fists from the insult.

"You like them. If you didn't, I wouldn't have found you with her", she murmured. " My… with my opponent", what exactly had she said?

"Enough Isabella. Clean yourself up. In forty minutes they will give you your award"

"Clean myself up? Why? For you I will always be the dirty slut", I cringed with her tone.

"The whore", she was in front of me but her eyes were casted on the floor. Her hand went to my shorts.

"What the fuck?", she began to unbutton them with trembling hands. "Isabella, stop now!", I tried to take her hands away but her nails stung my flesh.

"Why? Whores do things like that. You seemed to enjoy your time with Tanya", her voice was coarse. Then I felt her hot breath on my cock which twisted with excitement.

Her hair cloaked her face. Mahogany hair. They seemed so soft. I wanted to touch them…

Stop! Stop this madness!

"Isabella. I will count till three. If you don't get up by then I don't know what I will do. One. Two. Oh fuck!", I felt her soft lips on the head on my cock. She began to leave butterfly kisses on all my length. It felt so good…

I collapsed on the chair behind me. The feeling was so intense. Not by lust but by gentleness. Her tongue began to lick tenderly my length. With each lick I felt a kiss from her. Tanya may have been a pro in blowjobs but Bella was worshiping me. I left another moan and I closed my eyes from the pleasure.

Then, she opened her mouth and enveloped my head. My hands went directly to her hair. It felt so right, so good. I didn't care that she wasn't taking more of me. It was enough. Slowly she began to build me.

My girl was taking good care of me.

"I think my Belly Boo would have been such a good volunteer. She takes care of people", Charlie's words came to my mind. His image was the biggest turn off. I felt myself soften.

Gentle. Tender. Good. The words began to hunt me. What if? I pushed her away from my length. I had to be certain. Had I been so blind? So mistaken?

She lifted her head. Her chocolate eyes looked me questioningly.

"Have I done something wrong? You don't like something? Please tell me what you want?", her persistence to please.

Innocent! She is an innocent girl. I almost screamed. Oh, my God what have I done? I got up quickly. I had to leave.

"You are leaving? I thought… I thought I was doing everything correctly…", I had to leave.

I ran away from her without saying a word. I locked myself in the bathroom and looked my reflection on the mirror. I spat the man I was facing.

That person was a monster. I had forced Bella to a road she wasn't ready for. In a way I raped her. I took a part of her innocence. I had to stay away from her. I had done enough damage already.

You really stayed away from her, my inner voice mocked me.

Here I stood two months later for the celebration of Bella's eighteenth birthday with a small suitcase as I would stay in the mansion for the weekend. Charlie's request.

"Hey Edward. I see you brought only a few things. You remind me my daughter in this matter. Simple and tidy"

"Well, thanks I think. Congratulations for your daughter. She's finally an adult", I swore I saw a tear on Charlie's cheek.

"Yes. My Belly Boo is grown up now. I remember when she was a baby. She fit in the palm of my hand. Do you want children Edward?", the question shocked me. It was something I never thought. Charlie continued his monologue.

"Children are a blessing Edward. I loved Bella's mother more than anything in the world and if she felt still the same, my little baby would have had many brothers and sisters", he put my luggage in one of the guest rooms. He motioned me to follow him.

"Maybe I spoiled her a little. She was always so shy and romantic. The last was inherited from me I think. My divorce with Renee probably cost me a small fortune, especially with the matter of custody, but you know something? I never regretted falling in love with her. Love has many forms, Edward. Choose wisely which you will show to my daughter", with these words he unlocked the door in front which we were standing and left.

I wanted to open my mouth and speak. But what could I say? I pushed slightly the door. It opened willingly. No creepy cricking as in the horror movies.

Then why was I so afraid to move inside? I turned on the light.

I was in Bella's room! Light blue on the walls and a dark one on the ceiling with stars drawn on it. But what shocked me were the pictures on the walls. Pictures of me during the games. With my cup as world champion. Even from my photo shoot for Esquire.

Some of them had been torn in pieces and then stuck back together with duck tape. On her desk a small notebook lay, calling me to read it. It was her diary. I opened the keeper of her secrets.

_8__th__ May 2008_

_I'm in love. I'm in love with Edward Antony Masen! I sat with dad today and we watched a tennis game where he was playing. He was full of confidence. Almost glowing in the sun. Bronze hair and emerald eyes. _

_Gorgeous! I told Jessica and Lauren. They said they finally understood why I didn't like other boys. I liked perfection!_

_15__th__ July 2008_

_He won! He is the world champion! I literately began to jump in the room when that happened. Dad entered my room to see what was going on. He saw the pictures and mumbled about teenage crush._

_I knew better…_

_I made him promise me to become his sponsor. He said "Fine Belly Boo". I love my daddy!_

_13__th__ September 2008_

_Dad gave me the best present ever. A tennis field to practice. If I keep excellent grades combined with my practice he promised to arrange to get Edward for my training after the summer tournament._

_22__nd__ July2009_

_I'm so nervous. He will come tomorrow. Jessica and Lauren forced me to wear a tennis skirt which is too short for my liking and call him Eddie. They said this way he would notice me. They know better. Flirting is an unfamiliar subject to me. I hope I do everything correctly…_

_26__th__ July 2009_

_HE HATES ME!! I want to die. With him so near it was heaven for a few minutes. His hand above my hand. I could smell his scent. And his voice, so smooth like velvet. I thought I would faint. And I blew everything. I was so dazzled that I forgot how to function._

_I don't know what I hated the most. The blows with the racket or the humiliation when my girlie parts betrayed my attraction for him. I'll tell dad that mum wants to see me and I have to stop the lessons for now. I hope that he won't guess what's wrong._

_25__th__ December 2009_

_Christmas! How can this holiday become more depressing. I told dad that maybe I wasn't ready for a tennis career. I tried dancing. Mike is so funny!_

_His boyfriend is so cute and they love teasing me all the time. We talk all the time. I enjoy dancing but not as much as tennis. _

_I miss him…_

_3__rd__ February 2010_

_I don't know why he keeps being so cruel. He took me to my father's office and for a moment I expected another spanking. I don't know if what he did was actually worse. He left me longing for his touch. I was near heaven for a moment and he crushed me once again. Mike said that he was jealous of him. _

_Yeah, right! He told me to concentrate in my training and wait to make my move at the proper moment._

_15__th__ July 2010_

_Proper moment… I want to slap myself. I hoped that after his win today I could approach him. I found him with another woman. I had to leave everything behind and hide but I wanted to crush her first._

_When I saw Tanya defeated… I got no satisfaction. When he came inside the locker room I wanted to show him that I was better than her in every aspect. I tried to show him all my love with my act._

_Oral sex! Men love it! Then why did he stop me? Why did he run? Was I so bad? So disgusting for him? I want to hide in a corner and never come out again. And dad knows that I'm in love with him. _

_He saw how I destroyed his pictures in my fit of anger and how I tried to put them together. He even helped me. He promised to do what he considered best for me._

_I trust my daddy. He won't hurt me. He won't break my heart as he did all these times._

The notebook fell from my hands.

Oh my God! What have I done? All these times she was trying to show me her love and I almost killed her soul in the process. I left her room and I ran to Charlie's office. One of the many scenes of the crimes I committed to her.

"Where is she Charlie? I need to talk to her!", he was sitting in the armchair… The armchair I had used after I threw her away…

I think for the first time after years I blushed. In the meanwhile Charlie looked at me. I felt as if I was under a microscope. I saw a small smile.

"She is at the tennis court", I didn't stand to hear more. I ran like a mad man. Thank god I was in my Wilson tennis shoes despite the jeans. I found her with the machine of practice, throwing balls at her.

"Bella!", she missed one ball but continued.

"Bella!", I repeated.

"What is it Mr. Masen", I hated the way my name sounded. It was wrong. I turned off the machine. She was silent but her eyes were throwing fire. She wasn't wearing the classic tennis uniform but baggy yoga pants and a T shirt.

"I'm sorry Bella. I read your diary. I had no idea", a ball hit me straight on my face. It hurt like hell. She began to throw all the balls near her to me. I got quickly a racket to defend myself.

She was faster than the machine. I wanted to talk to her, approach her but I couldn't. I don't know how much time passed but the weather was now cloudy. I was in jeans and my movements were rather uncomfortable. She had this advantage.

But she was getting tired too. She was breathing rather difficulty.

"Please love…"

"Don't call me love". Another hit. We were both near the net now. She tried to reach another ball to throw but I caught her hands. The net was now our only obstacle. She tried to pull away from my grasp but I didn't let her. Our rackets had fallen on the grass.

"Leave me alone. I hate you!"

"I'm sorry love but I can't", I heard a small cry, as if she was in pain, from her lips. Those rosy lips. I pulled her in the strangest embrace. She was sniffing now. I patted her head and pulled away the strands that were hiding her beautiful face.

Once again I saw her chocolate orbs staring at me. But now I knew. They were the eyes of a little deer. Innocent and vulnerable. I pulled her face near my own.

"May I kiss you, Bella?", she nodded shyly. I closed our distance and I touched for the first time her lips.

I felt the sparks immediately. I was thinking that a small kiss was the best for our first time but everything went out of control.

First, I was touching hesitantly her lips and mere seconds later we were both gripping each other's hair our tongues fighting for control.

The fucking net was an obstacle that was separating me from what I wanted. Her! I pulled her up and we both landed on the green grass with her on top.

I didn't let her say a word. I began kissing her again with passion and she was responding enthusiastically.

I left her mouth to let her catch her breath and I continued lower. I wasn't acting this time as a conqueror but as an explorer thirsty for knowledge.

"Edward", she moaned my name. I heard my first name from her lips for the first time. No nicknames or formalities. I learned with surprise that I loved my name pronounced by her lips.

My pause made her nervous. I understood that she was frightened that I was angry with her. I smiled at her reassuringly and I kissed her lightly. She smiled back.

A thunder cracked in the sky but I ignored it. I took her face in my hands and kissed her again. The first drops of rain began to fall as we were taking off our clothes.

But we were not feeling cold. Only heat. Our bodies were screaming for contact and we were happy to grant it. Neither of us had any control of our movements, of our talking…

I heard her pleas and I was shocked by the feelings that they were provoking in me.

_Want me the way I do._

_Love me the same way I love you._

_Please I need you._

_Love her… _the inner voice said.

I kissed her nipples before licking them tenderly. I felt her hands in my hair secretly asking to be near her.

_Love her…_

I closed the nonexistent distance and began sucking her wet nipples gently. I could sense apart from the rain water the freesias and the strawberries. I groaned from pleasure.

"More!", we both said in unison. Another thunder cracked in the dark sky.

And with the light from the lightning I saw clearly her face. Full of lust and anticipation. Her eyes mirrored my feelings. I knew then what I would do next.

_Love her…_

I gave her another kiss and began to remove my jeans without leaving my eyes from hers. I saw the most beautiful blush on her cheeks despite the rain.

"Do you want me to continue?", I was shocked from the insecurity that I was feeling.

"Love me even if it is for now", she whispered. I cupped her cheek tenderly and let my hand descend to the waistband of her yoga pants. I lowered it with my hands memorizing all her curves. She was only in her panties now.

_Love her…_

I kissed her belly and her hips.

"Oh, Edward…", I really loved the way my name sounded on her lips. But I was greedy and I wanted more. I wanted everything. Slowly, not to scare her I removed her panties. My breathing hitched seeing her lightly haired pussy. I groaned internally.

"Bella, love are you sure?", her answer was her hands which removed my boxers slowly and her slightly opening her legs. I almost lost control. I grabbed her in a possessive kiss and I tested her wetness with the head of my cock.

Fuck! She was dripping and surely it wasn't from the rain. We touched our foreheads and the moment her gaze met mine I entered her fully breaking her barrier. I heard a small cry of pain.

_Love her…_

I stayed still and left butterfly kisses on her face and sweet words of affection. After a few moments we started our lovemaking. Because what actually was.

Love making. Not sex.

After a while we found our rhythm. Thrusting, kissing, touching. All our senses were on high alert and for the first time in my life a sense of completion was beginning.

"Oh, Edward. More", she pleaded. I was happy to grand her wish.

_Love her…_

"Oh, Bella. My little angel", and I kissed her deeply.

"Edward. I'm so close. So close", she moaned.

"Me too. Me too, my love", I murmured. My movements were frantic now. Faster and for a moment I was afraid that maybe too harsh.

"Is it ok? I'm not hurting you right?"

"Don't stop", she circled her legs around my waist. The new angle made me moan. I continue thrusting and her walls began to clench around me. So tight! My thrusts became even more frantic. My Bella screamed my name and I opened my eyes.

Chocolate orbs met green ones.

_Love her…_

"Love you, Bella", and I came. I tried not to collapse on her, so I took her on top of me holding her tightly. The rain continued and I felt her trembling slightly. I kissed her forehead.

"Come sweetheart. We have to get you inside quickly", she nodded biting her lip.

I motioned her to get in her panties that I was holding in my hands. She did. I dressed her and then put quickly my clothes. I took her hand and we ran to the mansion.

We entered from the back door and we sneaked upstairs. We reached her door. We were smiling like fools, giving kisses every second.

"Ok" kiss. "now" kiss. "go and take a shower" longer kiss. "We don't want you to get sick", I kissed her once again.

"I'll see you downstairs, Edward", she smiled and she entered her room. I sneezed and went to my own.

Half an hour later I was downstairs pacing in the living room. The other guests were irritating me. And the song…

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to…

Who puts these kinds of songs on? Where is Bella?

"Nervous?", a smiling Charlie asked me.

"Err, hi Charlie", nervous? That was an understatement.

"Well, our party girl hasn't descended yet…", what could I tell him?

"Girls need more time to get ready, Edward. And I think someone said that we didn't want her to get sick", I choked myself with my drink. Charlie patted my back. Fuck! He knew…

"Charlie… I…"

"Oh, look our little girl came", and I saw a little lovely swan moving towards me. I forgot everything and concentrated on the vision that was standing in front of me.

"Hi", she said shyly.

"Hi", I said in the same tone.

"I, I think this song is rather silly"

"Me too… You look beautiful by the way", damn it! I sounded like a teenager.

"Thanks", pause. "Did dad tell you the theme of my cake?"

"No…"

"It's a tennis court. No round cake for me. Just a square thing. And…", she was so nervous. I pulled her to the dance floor and kissed her lightly as we began to swing.

"Match point", I stated.

"What?", she looked surprised by my statement.

"Match point for you being beautiful.

Match point for you being the sweetest girl.

Match point for you as you Isabella Marie Swan conquered my heart", I saw a triumphant smile on her lovely face. She put her hands around my neck and we began our blues.

"Match point for you because I love you as well Edward Antony Masen", confetti started falling from the ceiling.

"Alice overdid it once again"

"Alice? Who is Alice?", I asked her.

"My new best friend"

"What about Jessica and Lauren?"

"They weren't real friends. Alice advised me to be real and follow my heart"

"Good advice", I gave her a swirl.

"Maybe I shall introduce her to a friend of mine"

"That's what she said. She is a little psyched you know"

"Oh, really?"

"Aha. She wants us to have a double match tomorrow. Girls against boys", I laughed with her tone.

"It's a date then Miss Swan"

"I'm looking forward to, Mr. Masen".


End file.
